


Sister Dear

by tatygirl90



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia wants to know more about the sister that has been lost to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Dear

Walking to her quarters in the Kuchiki manor, Rukia’s mind wandered to the sister she had never known.  
Hisana she thought to herself.  
She had been sent to the Soul Society with her older sister after they had both died in the world of the living. Hisana had found it hard to take care of herself and a baby sister, so she had abandoned her. At least that was according to her older brother, Byakuya.  
She didn’t know much about her older sister beyond what Nii-sama had told her. He had defied his family to marry her and they were happy for five years before she had died. Rukia knew that Hisana had held a terrible burden for leaving her and she had searched for her every day until she died. Then a year after she had been accepted into the Shinō Academy, Nii-sama had found her and accepted her into his prestigious family.  
For that, Rukia would always be thankful. Yes, he had appeared to be cold to her all those years, but after he saved her from Ichimaru’s zanpakuto he had shown his true side to her. She wondered know if she asked him about Hisana would he tell her more about her lost sister? She decided it was worth a try.

She found him sitting in front of the cherry blossom just watching them fall. She sat down beside him and watched the petals fall. They sat that way for a few moments before she spoke.  
“This is nice isn’t it Nii-sama?”  
“Indeed” he answered. If Rukia wanted to brooch the topic of his late wife, she knew she would have to bring it up herself. She gathered her nerves and tried it again.  
“Nii-sama, it was around this time when your wife died right?”  
He turned to look at her and she saw the emotion in his eyes. Then before she could say anything, he turned away.  
“Yes it was” he said in a monotone voice.  
“Could you tell me about her” she said bravely.  
After she spoke, there was a long uncomfortable silence. She did not know if he would answer. She raised herself up to go, but she was stopped by his voice.  
“Hisana was kind.” He started, staring into the distance beyond the cherry blossom tree. “She was incredibly gentle to all those around here”  
Rukia took her place next to him again and he went on.  
“The two of you could pass for twins, same dark hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. I asked her once which parent the two of you took after. She answered me that she could not remember her life in the world of the living. Not my brightest moment I admit”  
Rukia stifled a laugh. She didn’t want to hurt Nii-sama’s feelings.  
“We were happy together. But there was always an aura around her that she couldn’t truly be happy until she found you. On her deathbed, she made me promise that I would find you and accept you into the Kuchiki family.”  
“Do you miss her?” Rukia asked.  
“Every day, but I can be at peace that I completed her last wish” he said turning to look at her.  
Rukia smiled gently at him. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw him return her smile.


End file.
